Agents' Redemption
by CatIsHappy
Summary: Our assignment was simple, make sure the character dies, and get back in time for tea. Mistakes weren't supposed to be made, and feelings were not supposed to be involved. My number is 270, and this is how my team and I made the best mistake of our lives.
1. Prologue

"Status report, 270." Teammate, 816, sent over the connecting frequency, his sharp demanding tone jerked on my non-existent patience. "The target hasn't moved in over an hour and, just so you know, my legs are beginning to ache from all this crouching!"

At the end of my complaint I attempted in vain to shift into a more comfortable position on top of an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. Desert and the occasional tree cluster stretched on for miles, the afternoon sun warmed the back of my suit adding to my discomfort. Across the highway a small family owned diner sat innocently completely out of place with the scenery.

"Quite your whining 270, 495 report the incoming disruption, I want to hurry up and get this finished." Turning my head slightly I glared at the spot I believed 816 was concealed. Next to the diner was a small area of trees that seemed to give a small relief from the relentless sun. My glare turned from annoyed to jealous at his luck. "The target is destined to slip and fall in a puddle, a female waitress will help him up and the rest is set."

"That's it! This mission is for new recruits, not us!" I felt two sets of eyes staring at me and I huffed but kept myself from continuing my rant so 495 could finish his report. Though from the tone of his voice he wasn't interested in the mission in the least.

"As I was saying, someone has been so kind as to put down a wet floor sign unexpectedly, which could ruin everything. Our assignment is to make sure the sign does not do its job."

Missions such as these are for new agents fresh out of training, not us! We've been in the field for years now and for us to be assigned such a simple mission is basically an insult!

"Well if our mission is to make sure some guy falls on his face, allow me so we can get out of this dimension!"

As I moved stiffly out of my poor imitation of a sitting bird, 816 obnoxiously began to yell.

"Try not to be such an idiot 270, and use your malfunctioning brain for once!"

Malf- this jacka**!

"Why don't you shut your malfunctioning mouth, before I come over to the twigs your hiding in and shut it for you!"

I noticed a shift in the leaves of the trees where I believed 816 was, confirming my earlier assumption, and felt a pair of eyes attempting to burn a hole through my standing frame.

"Why you-!"

"There is no time for that you two, the target has began to move towards the location!"

495's scolding tone broke me from my violent thoughts and drew my attention back to the target, which had in fact made his way to the register to supposedly pay for his meal. From here I could only see that the target closely resembled a lumberjack, with his plaid flannel shirt, brown hair smothered beneath a baseball cap, and a neatly trimmed beard.

"I got this one, guys! You two hang back this mission will be over before you can say timber!"

An with out a moments hesitation I flipped off the gas station roof, showing off to a group of people who couldn't see me, and landed in a roll. Quickly jumping to my feet, I walked casually towards the diner's double doors. Only pausing to throw another glare in 816's direction once hearing his sarcastic "timber". Pushing open the doors with unnecessary force, simultaneously breaking protocol, I paused to take in the diner from another view. It seemed like an 80's themed diner, complete with the red leather booths and checkered floor. The occupants stared in my direction, some immediately turned back to what they were doing, brushing my appearance off as the wind. While others continued to stare in utter confusion, not seeing anyone to have opened the door. I only chuckled quietly behind my mask and made my way to the wet floor sign. Watching as Lumberjack paid his bill, I shifted the sign behind a convenient corner that lead to a set of bathrooms.

Feeling successful and seeing the approach of Lumberjack I made my way out of the diner this time less obviously, walking towards the trees that hid 816 I leaned against the bark. Turning towards the diner windows in time to see Lumberjack's epic face-plant, I burst into loud laughter causing 816 to jump and fall to the ground with a loud thud. My laughter turning uncontrollable, and I could even hear 495 chuckling. I heard more movement and guessed it was 816 straightening himself out.

"Lets just get out of here."

The way 816 spoke it seemed as if he were pouting.

_" _I agree_"_

"Yeah lets get out of here!" No sooner had I finished my words of agreement, a familiar tug formed around my body. Pulling me from everywhere but at the same time nowhere, and with the unnatural feeling came a complete shut down of my sense. My sight consisted of darkness with vague flashes of color, while everything else was non-existent. I could remember when I had my first transport, how I freaked out, and had something similar to a panic attack. Now all I could think of is that this is the only way back to the place I considered home.

_Authors Note_

Okay, I know that you people probably have a lot of questions. And hopefully they will be answered in the chapters coming up. This began as an annoying plot bunny and just grew to the point that I had to write it down! So hopefully the plot bunny will stay until the end! I believe that reviews are to a writer like batteries to the Energizer bunny! They are precious~ So please leave a review! And a review can be anything a comment, a question, a smiley face, or all three!

I'd like to thank my Beta Panda Aru, for pointing out all the flaws that she could find and helping me out with brainstorming! Here's a cookie!

Finally disclaimer I do not own Transformers! I only own my Oc's and well what's happened so far. Catch my drift? Good! Now I bid you readers' adieu until next time!


	2. Clueless First Impression

270's P.O.V

My senses returned at a sluggish pace leaving me disoriented and with a slight headache. I'm sprawled on a cold surface, listening to voices bouncing of steel walls. The voices held intelligent conversations between each other in hushed voices.

After several moments of what I considered downtime, I decided to checkout my surroundings thoroughly. Opening my eyes slightly I winced at the harsh lighting that wasn't hindered by my mask, though I stubbornly held them open.

Propping myself up on my elbows I dully noted an ache in my lower back that wasn't there post-transport, which was followed by a sharp stab inside my skull. In fewer words I felt like I got tossed around in a blender and spit out onto the ground. Regardless I lazily took note of the dome shaped room, watching computer scientist go about their business, from a platform that vaguely reminded me of a trophy stand. My head turned to a group of scientist behind the control panel that had a variety of flashing colorful buttons. They seemed to shrink back, noticing my gaze, obviously more fearful of me than all the others computer scientist who only shot me nervous glances.

They acted as if I were some dangerous creature who came out of the sky. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes, at their anxiety. Though I could figure by how nervous that little team was that they were the cause of my current discomfort.

I think a good old fashion prank would be the best form revenge, though I guess it wasn't really their fault … still doesn't change my mind though. I need to get back to 'work', I've been out for a while and this place needs a bit more excitement. Wouldn't want anyone thinking I started slacking, would I? The answers no, I wouldn't.

I noticed as one of the white coats began to approach me, which was definitely out of the usual norm. Ever since I started here which were years ago, everyone at the facility accept for the higher-ups were terrified of the field agents. Maybe it's because they never saw our faces, or even they maybe be afraid of our less than stellar reputation. In order to do my job we are required to be ruthless and unfeeling towards our targets or the cause of our mission in the first place. We weren't supposed to make emotional connections either but most of us ignore that rule entirely.

"Excuse me, sir."

In my silent musing I had forgotten about the approaching white coat. Looking down at her, I couldn't help but find amusement in her small thin stature. Mind you it wasn't her frame that was funny, but, well maybe a little of her frame but mostly she was the one to approach me out of all the other scientists.

She stared at me with large brown eyes, and her hair was the same color was reached just past her chin. She seemed tense and anxious, like a deer or doe in her case. I guess that's what I'll call her until I learn her name. A sharp gasp of breath came from the subject of my thoughts; I came back to reality in time to see her take a step backwards.

I really need to stop getting distracted, I can just imagine 816's annoying mocking tone if he has to save me because I zoned out during a mission.

"Hey, Doe, you alright?" My voice echoed slightly in my helmet, and I realized I had been unconsciously reaching up to scratch an itch on my nose.

Guess I must have startled her, somehow, though that would have been embarrassing if my hand had actually hit my helmet. Instead I reached my arm out to her, trying to show I wasn't dangerous.

It caused the exact opposite effect that I wanted and her breathing quickened to a speed I'm pretty sure isn't safe, and she stumbled backwards. The other scientist only threw her pitying glances but for the most part kept their distance.

Gosh I'm not gonna eat her! This is friggin' ridiculous!

Dropping my hand because of its ineffectiveness I tried to use my voice instead. "Girly, you don't have to be afraid of me, I don't plan on hurting you." I figured my calm tone would at least get a response from her, but remained at a distance. She seemed tensed and ready to run at even a hint of malicious intent on my part.

"So are ya going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to stare? I can give ya a better view if you want." I sat up straighter with a smirk, and gave her a wink for added affect. Regardless if my face was hidden and she couldn't see, a fact that I have to constantly remind myself of.

She just continued to stare at me; her breathing evened out now a look of apprehension on her face.

"Uh, Doe a worded response would be awesome right about now" My posture deflated and I rubbed my neck at the awkward situation, her gaze unwavering and honestly starting to freak me out.

My com-link flared to life suddenly, instantly catching my attention: I wasn't even aware it was on. "Hey, Idiot, you left your com and your silencer on. So who ever you're talking to can't hear you, and we've been forced to hear your oh so wonderful one-sided conversation." 816 snarky and sarcastic tone flew over my head once I realized my mistake and my face heated at the realization.

"Oh, uh thanks." He only grumbled some words, probably an insult, and was gone with the tell tale exiting sound [Fzzt!]. Forcing myself not to physically show my embarrassment, I fiddled with a few switches on the side of my helmet. At the flick of the last switch I slowly turned to the curious Doe who had remained in the same position the entire time. At least she didn't run that would've made things worse, a lot worse.

"Uhm can you hear me now?" My joke came out more awkward than I wanted; I nervously chuckled at my own stupidity. I could imagine 816 saying 'Nice first impression, moron' and I'd have to agree with him. Thankfully it did shake her out of her fearful state.

"Y-yes I-I can h-hear yo-you sir." Now she was stuttering, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for scaring her so badly. Better get right to the point so I we can go our separate ways, and I won't be responsible for giving the girl a heart attack if I sneeze.

"Good, well did ya want ta tell me something? Or you want to continue to show me your best deer impression?" My taunt hung in the air for a moment, it being my attempt to lighten the mood even if it was kind of lame.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir, or uh maybe?"

I snickered at her expense, coming to the edge of the platform and jumping down, my feet not making a sound as they hit the ground. She seemed to notice but her only response was to wince, but since I couldn't change anything I decided to ignore it. As I approached her I was reminded once again of her small size but decided to keep my thoughts to myself. I stopped approaching her at around 3 feet making sure to give her space after our initial meeting.

"I have been assigned to take you to the medical wing, sir." Her formal report deflated my left over enthusiasm about making a new friend, and made me realize that she didn't come talk to me out of her own free will.

"Oh, well okay then lead the way." My disappointment heavy in my voice but she didn't react. Now in what I'd consider professional mode she began to lead the way me following at a distance. As we walked I allowed my mind to drift slightly. I couldn't quite figure out why they sent this chick to get me to the medical wing, I already knew where it was so I didn't need an escort. I guess it was one of those rules you're supposed to learn but since it didn't actually involve me I didn't bother. Returning my attention reality, we continued to walk in silence. I vaguely noticed the nearly empty hallways. In fact I didn't really recognize this hallway at all, even though they all looked the same with their metal walls and grey linoleum flooring all of which had an irritating echo. Though my footsteps were silent hers were a constant click of heels. I could only assume that this of one of the back hallways that the scientists used to avoid the large amounts of field agents.

As we passed one of the few agents that seemed to know of this hall Doe cringed closer to the wall as if it would offer her protection. The agent would pay her no mind, but she did this often and it made me curious of why she was so afraid. If she were this afraid why'd she accept the assignment of guiding one of them to the medical wing? As the question combined with the silence burned inside me I finally relented.

"So, uh Doe," Rhyming smooth, 270, smooth. "You're a computer scientist, right?" And he's gone with the classic stating of the obvious, ladies and gentlemen give this man an award for conversation starters!

Her mumbling cut into my berating, and I managed to catch the basics of what she said. "What? Is it none of my concern? Well if you feel that way I was just trying to start a conversation, but if you really feel that way I'll-"

"No, no!" She stopped walking and spun on her toes to face me, I barely had enough time to stop myself and now stood less than 2 feet away. "I said: I'm an intern!" She corrected quickly.

I couldn't help but smirk; not only did she cut me off, she forgot to add sir at the end of her sentence, and now we were closer together. Even though I was distracted by her sudden personality change I still understood what she told me. It explain why she was so afraid of my unit, the other scientists probably stuffed her mind with rumors and terrifying stories about us being ruthless homicidal creatures. Which wasn't true for all of us. Though I can say there is a reason for such a reputation, which I'd rather think about at a later time.

"An intern, hmm, so is this your first day?" She nodded throwing me a small smile. "And you already got the unlucky job of escorting one of us vicious field agents?" I couldn't stop the teasing tone from leaking into the question.

"Yes but you don't seem to be a bloodthirsty warrior." Her honest and blunt response caught me off guard and I couldn't think of a response fast enough. In the momentary silence she seemed to register what she had said and a blush covered her face all the way to her ears. She averted her gaze simultaneously realizing that we had stopped moving through the hallway and her flush deepened when she became aware of how close we were to each other now. My mind decided it was time to end the silence and allowed me to have coherent thoughts once again.

"Thanks, I guess…but we're not all like that!" Making a snap decision, I figured I'd have a couple prime examples. "In fact you should meet my team!"

"Oh that's not necessary!" So she really does want to meet them she's just being modest, there's no need to be nervous! I was already excited at the possibility of having her meet my team, and then we could all be friends!

"Sure it is, only the coolest people could be on my team! No need to be nervous; Are they where we're going?"

She shifted from side to side, but I disregard it in favor of listening to her answer. "Yes that's what they told me, but-" Once gaining the information I wanted, I gently grabbed her noticeably smaller wrist compared to mine, and rush down the hallways now leading the way. The clicking of her heels behind me were louder and at a quicker pace. I turned my head briefly to look back at her while keeping pace her expression unsure. "Come on; don't worry about it, Doe, wouldn't want 'ta keep my friends waiting, would 'ya?" Instead of uncertainty, confusion and curiosity took over her features as she shook her head: no. With a nod at her response I smiled as I faced the hallways we were traveling through. I could already tell this was gonna be fun.

Author's Note

Aww poor girl she was just trying to get through her first day at her new job, but she unfortunately met 270 who has the amazing talent of complicating situations. I hope your starting to get a feel of his character and will soon enjoy the upcoming characters.

I do not own Transformers, though it hasn't even been mentioned yet, I'm making sure it is well known.

I'm all for constructive criticism, gushing, and little tid bits from the story that you would like to tell me! Via reviewing, or PMs If that's your style!

The reason for my lateness for those who are interested is… I do not enjoy typing. I know, I know it's horrible; but I'm all for old fashion writing and when it comes to typing I have to force myself to do it. I shall do it for you readers because if you display any fascination with my stories, then I'm doing something right as a writer!

I'd like to thank my Beta Reader [Panda Aru] for finding all the errors she could find telling me all I did wrong. Thanks, thanks a lot.

To all my amazing readers, I bid you adieu until next chapter!


End file.
